


Soul Bond

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Soul Bond

Hiiro was caught up in the explosion, landing painfully on his side. Emu rushed over, kneeling beside him to check him over. He froze when he noticed a distinctive mark on the surgeon’s arm. “That’s…”

Hiiro shook Emu off, “It’s nothing.” He tried to push himself up off the ground. Emu pushed him down lightly, “Just rest. We’ll finish this.” Emu stood and rushed off to finish the fight.

Poppy helped Hiiro up and began getting him back to the hospital to treat his wounds.

Emu arrived a little later, entering CR quietly. Hiiro was resting on the couch, so Emu just sat at the table and began patching his own wounds. When he was done, he watched Hiiro. The rise and fall of the man’s chest. He’d always felt drawn to Hiiro but had never known why. He thought maybe because he was a great doctor and Emu wanted to be like him, or because Hiiro was so different than Emu, he knew he could learn a lot from him. He never expected…

After a while, Hiiro stirred. Emu stayed quiet until Hiiro made it to the table. The surgeon began opening a small cake on the table and grabbed his knife and fork to cut into it.

“We need to talk,” Emu said, barely above a whisper.

“What is it, intern?” Hiiro raised an eyebrow.

“About the mark on your arm..”

Hiiro’s eyes darkened, “I said it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” Emu exclaimed.

Hiiro looked a bit shocked at the outburst.

“It’s a soul bond mark, isn’t it?”

Hiiro sighed and nodded, “It appeared right after Saki…” he trailed off.

Emu winced, “I have a mark too.” He pulled up his sleeve.

Hiiro’s eyes went wide, “It’s.. they’re.. identical..” He shook his head.

Emu looked down, “I understand if you want to ignore this. I just thought you should know..”

Hiiro gently lifted Emu’s chin, “I’ve been ignoring my feelings for you.. waiting to find my soulmate.. but here you were, in front of me this whole time.”

Emu met Hiiro’s eyes, staring into them for a moment before capturing the surgeon’s lips with his own. The pair felt sparks, even after they parted.

The two smiled, resting their foreheads against each other as they enjoyed the feeling of being found.


End file.
